The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 88-033 (unpatented) and as pollen parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 9150 (unpatented). Female is a component of a parent collection, from a selection made between plants issued from seeds in a free pollination in a population of different origin. Male is a selection from breeder's program of Planasa. Both parental varieties are proprietary and have not been commercialized, distributed or patented.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by runners in Soria, Spain, 3°W., 41°N., 3000 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.